inconcieviblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Abelhouzen
Mason Abelhouzen is a main protagonist of The Inconcievibles. He is an upper with the ability to generate and control electricity. Personality Despite his imposing figure, Mason is friendly and polite, although he doesn't like to initiate conversations. His favorite food is chocolate, which he refers to as his "opium." He values his friends to a fault, and is merciless against anyone who hurts his friends. However, he takes pains to avoid killing, as he calls it "the last bad thing you can do to someone." Inventions Because Mason is a Goddamn Genius, he has created several inventions, mostly for personal use. Chemical code: BCC Mason accidentally created Chemical code: BCC while on a lunch break. Chemical code: BCC, when ingested, throws the user into a berserker trance. While in the trance, the body acts entirely on instinct, making the user completely unreasonable. While in the trance, the user also gains incredible regenerative abilities, to the point where the user can survive the removal of multiple organs, and even zombie bites. The length of the trance depends on the amount of the chemical ingested; seven ounces seems to last for one hour. After the trance wears off, the user will have no memory of what occured during the trance. Mason, aware of its exceedingly dangerous potential, has kept this particular invention mostly secret, only using it on himself or someone else when the alternative would be certain death. Mason has only used it on himself twice; the first time during the aforementioned lunch break, after which point he woke up in a tub full of ice water in Sonora, apparently a victim of organ removal. The second time, Mason used it to survive a zombie bite, and was able to hijack a tank while depowered. Chemical code: BCCDP In his efforts to create a version of Chemical code: BCC without the berserker side effects, Mason synthesized Chemical Code: BCCDP, which does not affect the reasoning of the user. It is an "immortality catalyst": whatever living things are immersed in it cannot die, but heal only at their normal rate, ergo one could immerse oneself in a pool of it to survive a mortal wound. Conductive Boots Mason has modified a pair of Muthafuckin Bootz so that they have sturdy conductive soles, which he uses to magnetically levitate and propel himself above almost any metal. He uses these boots to rapidly propel himself over power lines and rail tracks. Mechanical Hand The second time Mason was bitten by a zombie, Shank immediately cut off Mason's affected hand to prevent the infection from spreading. While Mason was grateful for his survival, he was troubled by his asymmetry, and was not content to replace it with telekinesis. So Mason locked himself in the basement for two weeks and designed a fully functional mechanical hand out of spare parts. The "gear hand" was heavier than Mason's original hand, and Mason couldn't use it to shoot electricity, but has the same dexterity as the original, and a superhuman grip. Insultite Mason has synthesized a chemical that causes people to feel insulted. In higher doses, it causes auditory hallucinations of insults, to the point where the user becomes uncontrollably angry and attacks almost anything that moves. At even higher doses, the user will punch, kick, and headbutt the wall and/or floor. It is two parts uranium, so it is mildly radioactive. Its chemical symbol is FUCKYOU. Powers & Abilities Intelligence Even without his upper augmentation, Mason has a measured IQ of 190, although he is believed to be much smarter. He is an expert in many fields of mathematics, and enjoys toying with other fields of science, which tends to produce some sort of invention. Mason has used his intelligence in martial arts, and has a brown belt in Judo. Mason has a fairly keen sense of direction, and can find almost any address in a familiar county. This is later amplified by his ability to sense the earth's magnetosphere. Upper Abilities Mason has the ability to generate, absorb and control electricity. He is able to use this ability to a great number of ends. 'Lightning Generation: '''Mason can generate lightning with a high degree of control and power. He can use lightning as an attack, or as a power source for appliances. Mason can generate lightning from any part of his body with nervous tissue, but has more strength control if he generates it from a body part with high amounts of nervous tissue, like his hands and mouth. Mason's ability to shoot lightning is suppressed somewhat if his hands are wet. '''Electrokinesis: '''Mason can control electric currents with incredible precision. He is able to redirect currents in his body to various (usually extreme) ends. *'Telekinesis: '''Mason is able to overstimulate a certain area of his brain which, at a cost to his control of electricity, grants him the ability to move ordinary objects with his mind. He has high control of this ability, as he is able to use telekinetic force similarly to a knife, and can levitate himself to a small degree. '''Electrical Absorption: '''Mason can absorb vast quantities of electricity by touch, rendering him immune to electric shock even from external sources. This power also renders Mason heatproof, although fire and chemicals can still burn him. This ability is usable on living organisms, which puts them in a state of suspended animation for a short while (until Mason recharges them). Mason seldom uses this ability on living creatures, due to its potentially lethal nature. '''Magnetic Field: '''While charged to a certain extent, Mason has a manipulable magnetic field. He has little control over it, and can only control its intensity. This Category:Uppers